Promise you'll Find me
by swanqueenswen96
Summary: After returning from the authors AU The darkness is about to consume Regina, Until Emma steps in (Assuming that the moment with hook never happened) and admits her love for the Queen. With the queen returning the feelings. When Emma is taken regina makes a promise. shell bring back her true love if its the last thing she does because she can't live in a world with out her saviour.
1. Chapter 1

"Emma No! stop! There has to be another way!"

"There isn't! you've worked to hard to have your happiness destroyed!"

"Emma please don't do this!"

"Regina all i've wanted from the moment we met was to be with you, all i've ever wanted was to give your happy ending and when it wasn't me... when it was Robin, i was going to help you be with him i was going to help you get your happy ending even if it wasn't going to be me! Regina you've worked to hard to lose this!"

"Emma please..." Regina pleaded to the blond.

"If i let this darkness take you i will never forgive myself. I can't and won't live in a world with out you regina! I Love you! and i know you love Robin but..."

"No Emma! I was trying to love Robin because you and that damn pixie dust were pushing me towards him! I love you you idiot, deep down i've always know its been you!" As Regina spoke she hoped she the darkness would take her before emma could make a move.

"You have?" tears streamed down both Emma and Regina's cheeks. There emotions flooded out as they realised no matter what happened one of them would lose there true love.

"Yes, Emma, I Love You!" Emma watched as the darkness swirled around Regina. She knew what she had to do.

"I Love you to" Emma spoke as she and Regina's eyes met with a smile. Regina could see that Emma was going to save her, and there was no way to convince her other wise.

Emma threw her arm holding the dagger into the swirling darkness.

"No!" Regina screamed as the darkness escaped her.

"Promise you'll find me Regina!" Emma yelled through the black swirls engulfing her.

"I Promise."

"No!" Regina woke in a cold sweat screaming, unable to catch her breath. Her bedroom door swung open as Henry charged into her room and onto the bed wrapping his arms around his mom.

"It's okay Mom it was just another dream." Regina buried her head into her sons shoulder and began to cry.

"I have to find her Henry. I have to."

"I know mom. I know"


	2. Chapter 2

Regina stumbled down the stairs to her vault lighting candles as she entered. She checked her watch as she sat on a chest.

"4:30 am." she spoke out loud.

It was yet another sleepless night for the mayor. She had barley slept in the three weeks the had passed since Emma was taken. Regina had read and researched and re-read every book and scroll she owned, Snow and bell had waded through everything in the library, and Charming had tried countless locator spells and searched every inch of Storybrook twice but dragged up nothing.

Regina , sat on a Chest of papers dropped her head into her hands.

"What am i missing?" she whispered hopelessly.

she had held the dagger in her hands, (The dagger that was now in the CharmingS possession) and called on her saviour multiple times. She had yelled Emmas name so that the whole world could hear and yet nothing... what was she missing?

"Please Emma give me a sign, give me something Swan... If i don't find you soon i fear i may never find you."

A loud thudding came from above and Regina woke slightly startled sitting amongst her books and papers. She must have fallen asleep reading.

"Regina?" A chirpy voice called from above and she knew exactly who it was.

"Regina?"

"For god sake what does she want?" Regina muttered to herself as she stood tidying her self up.

"I'm down here." She called up.

"I've just come to see how you are." Mary Margret appeared down the stairs.

"I'm fine. Haven't you got birds to be feeding or something?" Regina snapped at snow.

"No. Regina i'm worried about you. I haven't seen you all week... Nobody has besides Henry."

"Well i'm sorry i haven't checked in I've been kind of busy trying to bring your daughter home!" Regina snapped again.

"Regina I..."

"No Snow stop. i don't need a hope speech! If anything i need Miss swans dagger at least the i have a better chance of finding her" Reginas voice began o crack and her eyes began to tear up as she turned away from Snow to hid her weakness."

"Will you please just leave!" When snow didn't leave regina turned to see her off. And thats when she saw it...

The dagger etched with Emmas names, held out in snows right hand. In the other hand Regina saw Emmas red jacket.

"If anyones going to find her its going to be you Regina." Snow handed her the jacket and dagger.

"The jackets incase you need something of hers." There was a long pause between the pair as Regina took the items from snow.

"Just promise me you'll bring her home." A tear rolled down Reginas cheek as she tried to hold her emotions back. The Queen nodded towards her former Enemy.

"Thank you" the queen spoke with gratitude as Snow smile and walked out leaving Regina alone once more.

Regina placed the dagger down and pulled the jacket towards her chest as she fell against the wall, and slit until she was sitting on the cold floor.

The once evil queen held the jacket tight as she let her tears go. Pulling the collar up to her nose she inhaled the familiar smell of cinnamon, coffee and magic.

she smiled and whispered.

"I will bring you home Emma! Even If its the last thing i do... I'll bring you home."


End file.
